Una Vida Junto A Ti
by SKYSHL
Summary: Después de unas vacaciones agitadas, se presentan problemas peores que el simple hecho de cuidar a sus sobrinos y un secreto guardado por una buena hermana.
1. Errores Comunes

Los personajes incluidos en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sólo algunos son creados en este relato, los demás son de la serie CCS creado por Clamp.

Esta historia no tiene como fin el lucro si no la diversión de la autora.

¡Disfrútenla!

**Una Vida Junto A ****Ti**

**Errores Comunes **

"La ropa en el suelo, los vidrios empañados rociados por la lluvia matutina en la ciudad, aquel día hacía mucho frío afuera… pero dentro de la casa el aire era caliente, el ambiente estaba tan relajado como sus cuerpos en la cama.

Todo indicaba una noche larga llena de trabajo y cansancio en los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes que a sus veintiséis años estaban fatigados de tanto que hacer"

Justamente el libro describe mi vida en este momento, con Sakura al lado mío en la cama y las gotas golpeando el vidrio en Tomoeda.

El piso mojado por las maletas recién cargadas de esta mañana; Habíamos llegado de un viaje largo en el cual ninguno de los dos lo disfruto del todo, con nuestros sobrinos hiperactivos, mi madre paranoica y el padre de Sakura algo distraído nos impidió poder disfrutar de las vacaciones.

Sakura había llegado mucho más agotada que yo, ya que es ella quien cuida a nuestros sobrinos y tranquiliza a mi madre, a diferencia que yo sólo podía ayudar a su padre.

Ella respiraba apaciguadamente abrazada a mí, con algunos moretones en los brazos después de impedir una pelea entre mis sobrinos. Pobrecita… pensar que se casó con un hombre que con suerte la ve dos horas al día y es cuando ella descansa.

Su cabello castaño se posaba en mi hombro con suavidad, sus ojos verdes cerrados ahora reposaban sobre su rostro, sus labios finos y rosáceos que se abrían para no impedir el paso de aire cálido que se posaba en sus pulmones. Tan bella, tan hermosa, tan… perfecta.

¿Cómo impedir que ella reposara, si es la mejor de las diosas cuando lo hace?

Acerqué mis dedos a su cara, acariciando cada contorno en finas líneas trazadas por mi dedo índice.

Con cada toque un suspiro de relajo se escapaba de entre sus labios. Mi pobre y agotada esposa…

Tarde varios segundos en descubrir que ella estaba despierta y que fingía estar dormida sólo para no preocuparme.

-"¿Tienes Hambre?" – Le susurré lo más despacio que pude, para lograr una caricia y no una molestia

-"Un poco" – Musitó. La abrace delicadamente y me levante de la cama – "¿A Dónde vas?" – Dijo restregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano

-"A Crearte un desayuno para que puedas seguir descansando" –

-"No Hace falta, yo ya me levantaré de todos modos" – Me acerqué a ella e impedí cualquier movimiento alguno

-"Quédate aquí, por favor" – Se sonrojó ante el tacto en mis palabras y asintió

Salí de la habitación, el piso estaba frío al igual que el exterior de la cama, camine un poco apurado para ganar calor y no morir, de paso, de hipotermia.

Camine por la casa evitando la ropa mojada cerca del tendedero. Prendí las luces del comedor y la cocina, y comencé a poner tazas y platos para poder hacer un desayuno algo decente.

Puse la sartén en la cocina y le agregue aceite para freír unos huevos, mientras le quitaba la cascara a una naranja y preparaba un jugo con el sabor exacto al gusto de Sakura.

Comencé a tostar pan y calentar el agua para hacer un café. Todo a gusto de mi princesa, claro.

Al terminar, puse todos los alimentos en una bandeja y camine al dormitorio, me costó mantener el equilibrio con Kero en las escaleras y una bandeja en la mano, sin embargo logre llegar a la habitación sin derramar ni una gota.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la cama viendo a través de la ventana como las gotas caían tan veloces en el vidrio y en la casa en sí.

-"Que lastima Amor, no podremos salir hoy" – Sus ojos asustados en la oscuridad se posaron en mí, y al acercarme dio un respingo

Debió estar pensando en las vacaciones y en lo mal esposo que fui al dejarla con todos los problemas sólo para ella

-"No importa" – Enojada, así sonaba, creo que estos días he sido el peor esposo de todo y lo acabo de reafirmar con una Sakura algo decepcionada y malhumorada

-"Bueno. Te dejo el desayuno me iré a trabajar" – No tenía trabajo, era obvio ya que pedí permiso una semana más sin que Sakura lo supiera. Pero necesitaba estar fuera de casa para que Sakura descansara de mí al menos unas cuantas horas – "Llegaré a la hora de almuerzo" – Me cambie lo más rápido que pude con lo más formal de mi trabajo y escribí una nota

**Ojala la lea**

Me giré varias veces en la cama, no encontraba la forma de reconciliar el sueño después de la huida de mi esposo, porque sí, sé que mi esposo corrió de mí posiblemente pensando que estaba enojada con él, y era todo lo contrario

Él tenía que trabajar, me había dejado aquí sola con un desayuno que aún no tocaba y con una preocupación por él.

Lo acepto estaba algo enojada o más bien frustrada y era por el simple hecho de que no había compartido tiempo con él, que los problemas con su madre y mi padre, además de los cuidados de nuestros sobrinos, impedían el tiempo que merecíamos

Me seguía dando vueltas en la cama hasta que mi pijama me impedía la movilidad de tantos giros

Me levante y fui directo al baño, me quite la ropa y entre a la ducha. Cuando el agua tibia cayo en mi cuerpo cada uno de mis músculos se relajaba, y divague en mi pensamiento

¿Dónde estará Shaoran en este momento?, ¿Será que tenía trabajo?

Debe estar en este momento tomando desayuno en su oficina, sentado en su silla, con un teléfono blanco, con miles de personas tratando de llamar su atención para una solución a un problema empresarial

Quizás también estaba ahí Aimi, su secretaria y el motivo de mis celos, yo creo que el de toda mujer con un marido en su casa, de solo pensar en ella los nervios me ponen de punta. Su pelo castaño largo, más claro que el mío que lo hace ver casi rubio en el sol. Su cuerpo es proporcionado y digamos que Dios la bendijo con un busto grande, lo cual me deja en desventaja por mucho. La odio.

Shaoran… ¿Dónde estás?

Salí de la ducha intentando sacar a Aimi y Shaoran de mi cabeza, al menos pensar en ellos dos juntos me enferma y más al saber que él no ha estado conmigo a solas unos minutos, todo por mi culpa. Debí pasar más tiempo con él en vacaciones u olvidarme de los problemas de nuestros padres.

Ver el desayuno en la cama me hizo sentirme mal, no es porque no quiera comérmelo o algo así, él cocina muy bien de hecho, si no que… él lo cocino para mí, y yo no fui ni capaz de decirle un "te amo", nada.

-"¿Estará enojado conmigo?" – Dije al viento, pensar en que quizás quiso irse de la casa ¿Habrá pensado en eso?, ¿Quería irse con Aimi?, ¿Aún me ama?, ¿Dónde está?

Rayos, quizás está cometiendo una estupidez.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y corrí a buscar las llaves de mi auto, al tomarlas se resbalaron y cayeron sobre Kero el cual hiso su esperado maullido

-"Lo siento Kero, estaba algo ocupada" – Recogí las llaves y note un extraño papel en la boca de Kero – "¿He… que traes ahí?" – Al tomar la carta de Kero, me sorprendí del propietario…

"Te Amo, Perdón por todo. Mi Querida Sakura.

Siempre tuyo, Shaoran".

En efecto, era su letra ordenada y pulcra escrita en un papel blanco doblado, Kero debió querer esconderlo

Me siento tan culpable y yo no le dije ni buenos días, ni un te amo, ni un lo siento… debo solucionarlo lo más rápido posible, pero ¿Dónde está?

Tome las llaves, agarré a Kero y lo llevé junto a mí al auto. Corrí por el patio hasta alcanzar el vehículo

-"Tonta, no llevaste ni chaqueta" – Dije, una vez más, sola. Encendí el motor y maneje rápidamente en dirección a la empresa de mi esposo, ojala este ahí y no haya pasado a ningún lugar. En ese sentido, Tomoeda se hace una ciudad muy grande para buscar a un chico de veintiséis años por las calles en un día lluvioso

Las ruedas chillaban al doblar, el sonido del agua separada por mi neumático, las gotas cayendo en el vidrio y el parabrisas permitiéndome la visión de la calle.

Al llegar a Hikari Li Corporation, corrí hasta el portero, al verme él se sorprendió y observo mi ropa, no había notado que estaba completamente mojada

-"Shaoran Li ¿Está aquí?" – Pregunté acelerada

-"Em… no, él vuelve el viernes a trabajar señorita" - ¿Viernes? Pero si él me dijo que estaba aquí, trabajando…

No será que esta con…

-"Disculpe, ¿Esta su secretaria aquí?" – Al ver la expresión del portero me di cuenta que no estaba, antes de que me dijera – "No me responda, Gracias de todas formas" – Le sonreí y corrí al auto, seguramente estaba con esa mujer

Al subir, note que Kero dormía plácidamente en el asiento delantero junto al del conductor, no me preocupe de despertarlo y maneje lentamente mirando a los alrededores

Cada lugar donde estábamos juntos, hasta los lugares en que él frecuentaba. Frenaba, aceleraba y me detenía muchas veces, había bajado tantas veces del auto que mi ropa estaba empapada al igual que el asiento del piloto

Miradas furtivas en lugares conocidos, y otros lugares ignorados por los recuerdos

¿Y si efectivamente estaba con ella?, ¿Y si ya no me amaba?, ¿O si mintió al decirme que me amaba?

Tantas preguntas, todas y cada una de ellas creada por mi retorcida mente de celosa

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde… llevaba un par de horas buscándolo, hasta Kero lo buscó por un momento, y mi gatito odia a mi esposo. Ya no sé qué hago a estas horas en la calle buscando a una persona que no quiere ser encontrada

-"¿_De verdad no quiere ser encontrado?_" – Mi conciencia tiene razón, Shaoran se podría encontrar triste o deprimido, incluso enojado, por algo que fue sólo un malentendido, por supuesto, de parte mía, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer en este momento? Buscarlo fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y ahora estoy en calles desconocidas en busca de mi esposo el cual saca conclusiones precipitadas

-"Bien Sakura. Ha este paso es mejor devolverse a casa, ¿No Kero?" – Kero maulló a modo de respuesta, quizás él también estaba cansado

Me devolví a casa triste. Al llegar, me bajé del auto, las gotas de lluvia me caían tan rápido que no sentía el choque contra mi piel, caminaba lo más lento que pude a casa, quería agarrar una gripe fuerte, al menos así pensaría en recuperarme y no en buscar a mi amado

Al llegar a la puerta mire a Kero, Shaoran me lo regalo hace 3 años atrás y sigue siendo como lo vi la primera vez, juguetón, glotón e incluso pequeño. Mi gato puede ser el gato más pequeño del mundo, pero debe haber mucha competencia

Entré a casa con Kero, me quite los zapatos sin mirar el suelo. Inconscientemente me di cuenta que mis pies se dirigían al baño, quizás por una ducha de agua caliente; los deje caminar hacia donde ellos querían y a los tres minutos estaba en el baño con el agua caliente cayéndome en el cabello

**¿Dónde Habrá estado Shaoran?**

Al llegar a mi casa después de estar un par de horas donde Eriol, quise darme una ducha, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Sakura ocupando el baño, sin embargo, olvido cerrar la puerta

¿Habrá salido a buscarme? Imposible.

Además, ella sabía que estaba trabajando, hubiera ido allá y mi secretaria le hubiera dicho dónde estaba…

Esto me da mala vibra.

Al bajar al primer piso note que Kero arrastraba un bulto en el piso, el gato dejaba un rastro de agua por el piso… espera ¿Mojado? Sakura… Debió haberme ido a buscar…

¡Santo Cielo!

¿Qué hago? No es usual que arruine las cosas dos veces al día. Hare algo que la compense ¿Pero qué? Le prepararé una sopa, debe tener hambre y está algo helado aquí

Vamos Shaoran ¡Muévete!

Corrí hacia la cocina y preparaba la comida lo más rápido que podía y con la mayor dedicación, Sakura sabía cocinar excelente, pero sé que esta tan cansada como yo lo estoy con todo

Prepare la televisión con su película favorita "Bajo la misma estrella". Romántica, filosófica y con diversión, el mejor reflejo de la vida.

La mesa de centro iba a ser nuestro comedor

Al terminar de servir todo, me dirigí a limpiar un poco; Lavé los platos, barrí la cocina y guarde la losa lavada

Si Eriol estuviera aquí me diría que me veo muy gay haciendo los quehaceres de la casa, pero admitámoslo, los quehaceres no son solo para mujeres, Además… Sakura merece un día de descanso sin muchas preocupaciones, después de las vacaciones que nos dimos

Estornude demencialmente después de ordenar y limpiar, debe ser por la ropa mojada, es mi tiempo de usar la ducha, ojala que Sakura esté en la habitación y no en el baño.

Tranquilamente, y con la menor intención de cometer algún sonido estruendoso, me acerqué a la habitación, no se veía nadie por el rabillo de la puerta. Entré, me quité la ropa y la dejé en un canasto. Envolví mi cintura con una toalla y escogí la ropa que usaría, unos jeans negros con una camisa blanca, tome unos bóxer y me dirigí al baño

Entreabrí la puerta, y me acerque a la ranura, podía ver como el vidrio se limpiaba del vapor de agua caliente, pero los esfuerzos por aquella mano eran inútiles, entre sin previo aviso

-"Sakura" – Dije. Al verla vestida con su pijama supuse que no querría salir – "em bueno yo…" – Sakura corrió a la puerta y antes de que saliera por ella, estire mi brazo y conseguí retenerla –"Ocurre algo, amor" – Sakura con la cabeza escondida por su flequillo no respondió

Cada vez más me carcomía la culpa por haberla dejado con tantos trabajos, y yo siendo un estorbo

-"Sakura, Lo siento" – Sus ojos verdes escondidos hace unos segundos me miraron con un odio mortal

-"¿Por qué te disculpas?" – Me recriminó con el dedo – "¿Por Aimi?, ¿O por engañarme de tu trabajo?" – Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, intenté impedirlo pero Sakura alejó mi mano con un golpe brusco – "No me toques, te lo advierto" – Enojada, se retiró del baño y se encerró en nuestra habitación

-"¿Sakura?" – intenté forcejear con la puerta pero no conseguí abrirla, estuve diez minutos llamando a Sakura para que saliera, otros diez para saber qué hacer, y a los treinta minutos decidí entrar por la ventana del dormitorio de al lado

Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, al entrar note el olor delicioso de Sakura y corrí al balcón en su búsqueda

En el balcón, Sakura lloraba, se abrazaba a sí misma. Su cuerpo tiritaba por el frío y la descarga de tristeza en su corazón. ¿Cómo actuar ahora?, ¿Salto?, ¿Grito? No conseguía pensar la mejor forma de llamar su atención.

El viento, ahora formado en ráfagas heladas, era acompañado por el cielo nublado. Lloverá en cualquier momento… Sakura lloraba y de seguro no notaria la lluvia cuando comenzara por segunda vez en el día

Bien. Opción tomada, no hay vuelta atrás, sólo espero no caerme al intento. Al primer vuelo salte y dejé el piso por unos segundos, el viento me hizo perder el equilibrio y si no fuera por mis reflejos estaría muerto ahora

Sakura se asustó al verme, destapándose la cara de sus manos

-"¡¿Estás loco?!" – Me golpeo varias veces, mirándome asustada, respiraba entre cortadamente y me regañaba gritándome. No pude evitar mostrarle mis dientes con una mueca de felicidad –"¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡No ves lo peligroso de saltar una distancia tan larga! ¡Me asustaste!" – La abracé en el momento en que dejó de tiritar, se quedó muda. Si así es la forma de que se mantenga en silencio y me perdone lo haré las veces que sea necesario

-"Sakura, Vamos" – Obligué la entrada de Sakura a la casa y la empuje hasta llegar a la habitación – "Sécate el cabello y vamos a compartir la cena, ¡Apura!" – Me observó con una ceja alzada, fue cuando noté que tenía únicamente una toalla y que me resfriaría mañana u hoy mismo.

Al notar preocupación en sus ojos y un atisbo de felicidad, me alegre de sobremanera. Me había perdonado tan sólo con el acto de mirarme.

Sin poder evitarlo por mucho tiempo, ante aquella mirada suya y el nuevo comienzo de un perdón, la besé lo más tranquilo que pude, en forma de agradecimiento. Al ver sus ojos esmeraldas cerrarse no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

Me aleje de ella lentamente y corrí al baño a darme una ducha de agua caliente, gritando cuanta escusa se me ocurría para dejarla tan sólo unos minutos

**Después de todo, ella me amaba**

**Notas de Autora: **¿Qué les pareció? Me esforcé mucho para esta mini historia, de hecho me gustó tanto que pensaba hacerla más larga y con un drama.

Agradecería mucho unos comentarios acerca de la historia, y una opinión relacionada con una posible historia.

**Sobre mis otras historias: **La verdad, es que sigo intentando adaptar el texto y arreglarlas un poco. Espero terminar la adaptación y continuar con los capítulos

GRACIAS POR LEER, SKYSHL.


	2. Secreto Ambiguo

**Una Vida Junto A Ti **

**Secreto Ambiguo **

Al día siguiente quisimos recuperar un poco de las vacaciones que ya habíamos perdido, o al menos, eso quise.

Podría llevarla al cine o al parque, aunque aún el clima parecía no dar tregua con la lluvia, quizás un paseo junto a Kero y regresar a casa antes de que comience a llover nuevamente.

Hay tantos lugares que podríamos ver antes de regresar a la rutina de trabajo, y volver a vernos, solo por un par de horas en la madrugada o noche.

Quizás pueda conseguir cambiar mis horarios y poder ajustarme al trabajo de Sakura, sin duda alguna lo intentaré más tarde, cuando este solo.

Desde que me levanté estaba divagando sobre qué hacer el día de hoy junto a ella, que frustración no poder descubrirlo aún.

Rebusque con mi mano el cuerpo de Sakura entre las sabanas, grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que no se encontraba junto a mí como cada mañana, miré a mi alrededor, no hallaba a mi esposa.

Con la pereza aun en mi cuerpo, intenté incorporarme en la cama hasta lograr estar sentado, pero al enfocar mi vista pude localizar la puerta entreabierta, quizás salió a la cocina o fue a nuestra biblioteca.

De todos modos tengo que levantarme si quiero salir y compartir con ella.

Mi propio cuerpo se estremeció al sentir una corriente de viento, mi pantalón es delgado para el frio, y mi camiseta es lo que me mantiene en calor. Descalzo, arrastre mis pies por el suelo

Noté que Kero estaba fuera de nuestra habitación acurrucado, Kero nunca ha salido de las escaleras por la mañana y siempre causa alguna caída o descuido, pero en el comienzo de este día, Kero estaba durmiendo plácidamente en frente de la puerta de nuestra habitación

-"Vaya gato raro" – Levante a Kero del suelo y con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo lo deje sobre la cama, lo odiaba y él a mí, pero no quería salir lastimado por sus uñas o causar que Sakura se moleste por tratar a Kero horrible, aunque lo odiara.

Seguí mi camino por las escaleras, intenté ordenar mi cabello achocolatado sin mucho éxito, y me rendí al ver que se revolvía más

Mis pies tranquilamente iban por el suelo en busca de la cocina, Sakura podría estar ahí preparándose algo para desayunar

-"Así que por eso llegaste aquí" – Me detuve al escuchar la voz de mi esposa

-"Lo siento" – Al parecer no estaba sola, pero ¿Quién será? Y yo que deseaba estar con mi esposa, quizás sólo vino a hablar con ella un momento, no puedo negar que tenía curiosidad sobre quién podría ser, pero el asunto no era de mi incumbencia

Hice caso omiso, giré mis talones para regresar a mi habitación y bañarme en la ducha

-"Shaoran ven" - Su voz sonó tan indiferente que mi esposa me hizo sudar frío – "Shaoran" – Me advirtió al verme en el pasillo

Yo pensaba en no involucrarme para nada. Me acerqué a la puerta de la sala de estar, al estar frente a ambas personas no pude evitar la sonrisa, mi cuñado estaba en casa, sin embargo al ver la cara de Sakura se me esfumo más rápido de lo que llego

Estaba helado, Sakura se encontraba completamente enojada, con el ceño fruncido, pocas veces la vi fruncirlo, y Kotaro se mantenía tranquilo. Vaya que tienen razón, Kotaro es la imagen de su padre y su madre, o al menos, la parte tranquila de ambos

-"Hola, Kotaro ¿Cómo estás?" – Le dije lo más serio que pude, pero al verlo sonreír no pude evitar hacerlo también, Sakura tocio a modo de respuesta – "¿Cómo… estás tú?" – No comprendía nada, no fue necesario decirle a Sakura para que esta se diera cuenta

-"Por favor, siéntate Shaoran. Tenemos que hablar" – Kotaro se levantaba del sillón en el cual estaba sentado, Sakura con un gesto de la mano evito levantarlo – "Tú igual, hermano" – Volvió a acomodarse y miro completamente tranquilo a su hermana

Me quede al lado de Kotaro, ya que la mirada de Sakura no era muy fiable, su mirada mostraba enfado y tristeza, una combinación no muy buena después del día de ayer

-"Kotaro. Explícale por favor porque estás aquí" – Kotaro, empuño las manos y agacho la cabeza, por sus cabellos claros y largos no pude ver el rostro del adolescente, pero por su expresión corporal note que era mucho peor de lo que pensé

-"Yo… yo golpeé a… mamá" – Mi sorpresa hizo a mis ojos ver con seriedad a Kotaro

-"¿Por qué?" – Pregunté. Nadeshiko no era mala madre, ni mucho menos Kotaro era un mal hijo – "¿Qué paso?" – Sakura se levantó con un impulso veloz y se fue de la habitación

-"Ella no me quiere escuchar Shaoran" – Estaba seguro que Sakura subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás, y que su próximo movimiento seria tirarse en la cama sin ver que el gato estaba allí – "No le quise decir a Sakura que peleé con Touya y no con mamá, le pegue a ella porque intento detener nuestra pelea. Shaoran…" – Kotaro Levantó la mirada, se reflejaba tristeza en sus ojos, y se veían acuosos…

-"¿Quieres que le diga a Sakura?" – Él asintió entristecido, esboce una sonrisa, y con la mano le revolví su cabello castaño claro completamente liso. Me levanté – "Yo le diré, pero antes cuéntame el por qué o no tendré claro a quien debo golpear yo" – Kotaro se encogió en el sillón y me observó

-"Yo… " – Pareció pensar en lo que iba a decir – "Él no me permite ser un jugador profesional de futbol" – Mi cara se desencajo de la sorpresa

-"Pero ¿Qué dijiste?" – No lo creo, los padres de Sakura en ese sentido eran bastante permisivos y Touya respeta la decisión de ambos, ¿Por qué no se lo permitió?

-"Él no quiso decirme el por qué, sólo admitió que no deseaba que fuera futbolista" – Constantemente Kotaro vigilaba la escalera, la esperanza de que Sakura llegara era presente en sus ojos

-"¿Fueron tan malas las palabras que uso para propinarle un puño en su cara?" – Estaba defendiendo al peor cuñado que alguien tendría en la vida, pero pegarle a tu mamá porque tu hermano expreso su opinión, y para darle el toque final, es la familia más relajada que eh visto

-"Dijo que no pasaría tiempo con ellos, que me olvidaría de esta ciudad, y que ya no regresaría como el Kotaro que alguna vez fui. Insulto mi deseo, lo despreció, me tacho como un posible bueno para nada a futuro. Finalmente le dije que no quería terminar como él, sentado en una silla firmando papeles todo el día sin hablar con mi esposa…" – Hice una mueca de disgusto.

Touya y Kaho peleaban muy pocas veces, pero cuando sucedía, yo dormía en el sofá y él me vigilaba para que no fuera con Sakura, hasta que sus problemas se solucionaran, hay podía volver de nuevo a mi cama sin ningún intruso mirando cada movimiento

-"Se enojó… me grito que no volvería a hacer su hermano si era futbolista, yo… enfurecí, mamá intervino cuando ya le había regalado mi ira en un par de puñetazos, el tercero no le llegó a él…" – Por varios segundos se mantuvo en silencio, era consiente que la situación no era de su agrado – "Cuando… la vi… me miraba entristecida, Touya iba a devolverme el favor pero papá llego… corrí, no paraba de correr. Shaoran… cometí un error" – Completamente asustado, llegó a mi casa.

-"Sakura te abrió la puerta ¿Qué te dijo?" – Jugaba con sus manos nervioso, la situación debía pesarle la conciencia

-"Me pregunto qué hacía a estas horas de la madrugada en la casa" – Tomo la taza de café que no me había fijado que se encontraba en la habitación, hasta ese momento – "Le dije… que había golpeado a mamá" – Sujeto la taza con fuerza – "No quiso escuchar más, justo llegaste para que pudiera escapar" – Sakura…

-"¿Te parece si descansas en la habitación de huéspedes? Yo hablaré con ella" – Kotaro asintió dejando la taza en el plato, se levantó y no con muchas ganas caminó al cuarto, él antes había venido, eso evito que yo lo encaminara

**Resulta que ya no tendré tiempo libre, Sakura**

Al llegar había pisado al gato, quien se puso a mi lado luego de maullar por el dolor

Giré mi cuerpo y miraba el techo constantemente, pensaba en la variedad de madres que podían existir, ¿Por qué? De todos los hermanos que pude haber tenido, justo el más pequeño lo hizo

Estaba tan molesta con él, que yo misma le iba a dar su merecido, sin embargo, apareció Shaoran y por alguna razón me controló

No escuche el motivo por el cual la golpeó, sólo me fui a controlar mis sentimientos, una ducha de agua fría estaría bien para calmar mis nervios

Escuche un leve golpe en la puerta, tome una almohada y oculte mi cabeza bajo ella

-"Sakura…" – La voz de Shaoran llamó mi atención tras la puerta, era algo inevitable, él vendría de todas formas. Va hacerme entrar en razón y no soportaré que me convenza y que justifique el acto de mi hermano, sé que hay una razón y debo oírla, pero no ahora, no después de negarme a escucharlo antes –"Sakura, ábreme la puerta" –

Intenté olvidarme de la presencia de Shaoran, era consiente que estaba tras la puerta y que esta no estuviera con cerrojo, por primera vez después de una rabieta, pero él no lo sabía y posiblemente yo me duerma antes de que él lo descubra

Acariciaba la almohada con mi cara intentando encontrar la posición exacta para poder descansar y olvidarme de todo aquello, debe ser un mal sueño…

Mamá. Recuerdo tantas peleas que tuve con ella, cosas que eran producto de mi adolescencia más que nada.

Cuando le dije que acepté a Shaoran como esposo y me mudaría a una casa con él.

Una madre que te apoya, te ayuda y te cuida. Siento que le debo mi vida entera al igual que mi padre… ambos me criaron con amor

Aun no entiendo…

¿Por qué Kotaro?

-"_Al menos podrías intentar escucharlo_" – Mi conciencia era bastante certera en eso

Bien, acercarme, mantenerme callada y escucharlo, suena fácil

Iba a levantar mi cabeza de la almohada, sin embargo un peso en mi espalda impidió cualquier movimiento

Intenté acomodarme para saber que me apresaba, era un cuerpo pesado con una contextura algo ancha y gruesa pero no lo suficiente para quitarle la apariencia delgada que mantenía

El cabello achocolatado no permitía que le viera la cara, aunque no era necesario, lo vería incluso en algún lugar repleto de gente

Su camiseta gris y el pantalón que tiene puesto, se le ve muy bien

Intenté moverme de debajo de su cuerpo, pero estaba lo suficientemente atrapada para poder salir con éxito

Primero me encierro y luego me apresan, no me importaría no salir de aquí, estoy cómoda después de todo, aunque, mis piernas se dormirán. Debo quitármelo de encima

-"Shaoran" – Comencé a agitar su cuerpo con la mano que mantenía libre –"Shaoran" – Él se movió impidiendo el movimiento de ambos brazos – "Vamos, muévete" – Al levantar su cabeza y verme con una seriedad digna del apellido Li, me tranquilicé

-"Me muevo, si tú, hablas conmigo sobre tu hermano" – Suspiré cerrando los ojos. Asumir que tuve la culpa por no escucharlo, se me presentaba la oportunidad para hacerlo. Asentí no muy convencida del asunto en cuestión

-"Muévete" – Él tranquilo, como en otros momentos de difícil situación, mientras que yo, era un manojo de nervios y dudas

-"Fue un malentendido" – Capto mi atención de inmediato ante aquellas palabras, pude notar relajo en sus músculos faciales, no por nada era una doctora de Tokio

-"¿Por qué lo dices?" – Refuté, decidida a mantener un poco mi opinión

-"Kotaro tuvo una pelea con Touya, no con tu madre. Sakura" – ¿Qué? ¿Una pelea con Touya? Esto es una broma, ¿Qué tiene que ver Touya con mamá? ¿Por qué Touya pelearía con Kotaro?

Después de un rato de silencio mutuo, comprendí por el brillo en los ojos de mi esposo, que no era un engaño y que no mentía al decírmelo

-"¿Por qué?" – Logre articular. Shaoran se rasco nervioso el brazo

-"Kotaro quiere ser un futbolista y Touya no lo desea. Hubo una pelea en la cual terminó con golpes. Kotaro golpeó a Touya, el último golpe que le quiso dar terminó en la persona con intentos inútiles por no poder separarlos, tu madre" – Resumió, olímpicamente debo decir, me mantuve distraída por unos momentos, mirando la puerta de mi habitación sin saber exactamente que hacer

Observé a mi interlocutor, el cual también lo hacía, puede que espere alguna reacción algo irracional, sin embargo, me mantuve firme sentada en mi cama. Acomodé mi cuerpo sobre la cama y refregué mi cara con las manos

Tonta, lo sabias pero aun así tu misma lo dices reprochándote. Kotaro no fue suficiente para el recuerdo enterrado de Touya, un secreto que prometí no anunciar ni a mi marido

Me levanté de la cama que tan plácidamente me hacía relajar, cerré las cortinas y me dirigí al vestidor, pude notar la atención especial de Shaoran a cada movimiento mío

-"Sé que eres mi esposo, pero esta vez me cambiaré sin una mirada masculina" – Hiso una mueca de disgusto, se paró y comenzó a revolver cosas en las gavetas. No le di importancia, busqué la ropa que usaría el día de hoy y corrí al baño

La ducha rápida y luego el cambio de ropa fueron casi veloces, ya no deseaba esperar más para solucionar los problemas con mi hermano

Caminé lo más rápido posible hasta la habitación de huéspedes, estaba nerviosa, mi hermano es una persona tranquila pero no sabía que tan delicado era aquel problema con él después de todo Kotaro es complicado

Dude un rato en tocar, indecisa, mejor lo dejo y sigo en la tarde; Es mejor darle su espacio por unos momentos, se debe encontrar agotado

Caminé tranquila nuevamente hacia mi habitación pero antes de avanzar dos pasos escuché la puerta abrirse, trague en seco

-"Sabes, puedes quedarte hasta que se arreglen las cosas con Touya" – Dije. Me di vuelta para poder ver su expresión, una sonrisa, pura y simple, como la que dedicaba cada vez que llegaba a casa – "No le diré nada a Touya sobre tu estadía aquí" – Susurré. Evite la mirada de mi hermano menor por un momento que para mí resulto una eternidad y al girar mis talones pude ver la sonrisa de Shaoran en el pasillo

-"¿Quieres que recoja tu uniforme escolar, Kotaro?" – Shaoran sonrió más ampliamente que hace un momento y bajo las escaleras

-"¿No le molestaría que le acompañara a desayunar, hermana?" – Masculle una leve risa

-"Por supuesto que no, aunque tengo un asunto pendiente" – volteé mi cabeza. Kotaro alzaba una ceja – "Lo siento, hermano" – Él se acercó a mí y me abrazo de espalda

-"Lo siento por involucrarte" – La presión en sus brazos no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ahogarme, sin embargo, pude notar tensión en sus músculos

-"Bienvenido a casa" – Susurré. Kotaro río delicadamente, el aire expulsado rozó mis cabellos meciéndolos

-"Hola" – Dijo, simplemente – "Tu esposo se pondrá molesto conmigo" – Agregó

-"¿Por qué lo dices?" – Sonreí ¡Qué bien arreglarnos sin ninguna discusión de por medio!

-"Requiero atención de mi familiar favorito" – se cruzó de brazos rompiendo todo contacto físico conmigo. Involuntariamente me reí al imaginarme a Shaoran sobre Kotaro ahorcándolo como un loco por recibir más atención que él – "No te preocupes, disimularé tu favoritismo hacia mí" – Sonreí con satisfacción

Kotaro se muestra tan tranquilo, es comprensible por que huyó, aunque…

**Touya, aún lo recuerda**

Caminé por las calles variando rutas; Había estado perdido durante unos segundos pero encontré el camino tras doblar en la esquina de la cafetería

Me encontraría de nuevo junto a él, feliz de poder verlo. Ya han pasado más de dos años desde que se fue de la casa y ahora lo volvería a encontrar

Seguí la dirección del papel doblado sobre mi mano, encontré las calles escritas, tan sólo faltaría la casa; La variedad de casas era enorme, cada una era un estilo distinto, aunque una llamo mi atención en particular. Paredes barnizadas, un edificio de doble piso con ventanas rectangulares una puerta con un porche bastante cómodo ante la vista de afuera

Observé la casa por unos momentos, enriqueciendo mi vista con los colores vivaces de las flores en la entrada de aquella casa. Me parecía tan conocida

Como si se tratase de una señal la puerta de la casa se abrió y pude ver al dueño de aquel hogar

Un hombre con camisa blanca, corbata negra y pantalón de tela atravesó la puerta de entrada, pude notar una cierta molestia ante el parecido con él, la forma de su cuerpo e incluso el color de su cabello que en el sol se le podía ver matices dorados tal y como él

Era demasiado similar para mi gusto

¿No será él?

Me acerqué a la casa por la vereda, no le quité la vista al hombre que caminaba impaciente hacia su vehículo

Con miedo, titubeante ante el rechazo de aquel desconocido. Estaba segura que él era mi primo

-"¿Shaoran?" – Dije dubitativa – "¿Eres tú?" – El hombre me miró, primero con sorpresa, aunque fue remplazado rápidamente por odio

-"¿Qué Haces tú aquí?" – Sus palabras helaron con el viento

-"Vine a visitarte" – Intenté no expresar sentimiento alguno, pero me fue tan imposible como él al demostrar su enojo

-"No quiero tu presencia en mi casa" – Me reí algo nerviosa, es algo que no le podré dar, ya que mi misión es molestarlo. Aunque no sea el momento aún

-"¿Esta Sakura?" – Frunció el ceño, como cada vez que demostraba desconfianza

**Tranquilo, no me meteré contigo esta vez**

**Notas de autora:** Decidí continuar con la historia por personas externas, y comenzar la edición de nuevos capítulos

**Los personajes en esta historia no son de mi autoría; La historia es sin fin de lucro**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, SKYSHL**


End file.
